Awaken the Past
by Ai Shinji
Summary: Link is reborn again, and he must have the same done to Zelda. Something is wrong, though?


The Triforce, one of the most powerful energies in the universe, has laid undisturbed for  
centuries. For the longest time, no one has ever needed, nor wanted, it's unbelievable power,  
even for world domination. All is quiet and perfect in Hyrule, not a sole there, now, even,  
slightly, remembers who Gannordorf, Princess Zelda, and even Link are...  
"Listen, townspeople of Kakiriko!" shouted one man from atop a roof, "I have news from  
the castle; Hyrule Castle!"  
All seemed to stare at the loud man on the roof top. Their eyes longing for news, staring, as  
if, they didn't get the news they would shurly fall and perish.  
"Tell us already!" shouted a small child from the back of the awaiting crowd, "Some of us   
have other things to do; which are so much better than staring at your ugly face all day!"  
The man looked down at the girl. Her face was so cold; almost like she hated Hyrule   
Castle. It seemed odd, in a way, for most children dreamed of being like the prince and   
princess who live there. She, on the other hand, was cold; no heart; no compassion for others.  
"My news is," he continued at last, "Is that the castle is holding a ball... to find a suiter for the  
young princess. As many of you know, she is a stubborn, young lady who wishes only for true  
love when married, so no suiter would ever be good enough for her; so the King has decided  
to hold this ball so that she would find her, so-called, love."  
"Cruel!" shouted the girl, "Why do you speak so unlawfully against love? There is nothing   
wrong with it!"  
The man jumped down, slamming his boots to the ground, and walk with an angry stride   
towards her. She stay strong and cool in his hostile way.  
"Why are you so contrary?" asked the man very harshly.  
"I'm this way," she explained, "Because there is no other way for me to be. Contrary, as you  
call it, is the only way I know because that is the such way I was raised. I disagree with, so  
you say, everything you say; if you look at it from another way, you only said two things, both,  
by some coinsidence, I don't look fondly upon. If you speak another, I might agree."  
"You are quite a cocky girl," said the man.  
"Three," she stared at him with disgust, "Three things I disagree on now. I am who I am, and  
there is nothing that can be done about."  
"And who are you?" asked the man.  
"Me?" asked the girl. She removed her hat and shook her head, making her beautiful, blonde  
hair fall out from it. She stared at him with awful eyes, "Why, I am the Princess Harmonious.  
Now bow to me, you unlawful man, and accept your defeat from me."  
Instantly, the man bowed. Punished, he shall be; harshly, not likely. The King, unlike the  
Princess, was kinder, and gentler. Harmonious was a horrible young women, not one liked   
her. She was disgusted by all.  
"I want you," she said, "To kiss my feet and tell me that you love me. Do it now, or I shall  
interflict with your punishment by the King, which will be quite horrible; painful."  
Slowly, he slinked to the ground, and crawled to her feet. He kissed her feet, quickly, and  
slinked backwards. He got on his knees, "I love you, my dear Princess. Forgive me for my   
sins, I am no match for you; or shall I ever be."  
Harmonious glared upon him, evil eyes; fired with rage. She smiled evily at the man's pitiful  
stance. Enjoying every moment of having such power, she never much liked the townspeople.  
Good... a word not spoken much from the girl's lips. She was cruel, and evil sort, not at all  
like the other high people of the Hyrule Land.  
Once, a long time ago, she was a humane girl. Then, she was just a young one, with not a  
worry in the world. She would wish that everyone be treated fairly and equally. Everyone, she  
thought, had that right; the right that they should be thought of as immaculate person.   
Suddenly, though, she became rotten, it came spontaniously. No one was sure why, but now  
she was feared. Not a sole wanted to test her, in dread that she would punish them instead.  
"I want you to return to your house," Harmonious said, "Stay there, the guards will come for  
you later. Don't leave Hyrule, unless you want to die."  
At once, he ran to his home, closing the door behind him. Everyone stayed very silent as she  
glared among the crowd. Her eyes were so cold, it was hard to believe that she was a   
harmless, little girl once. She walked, fiercly, down the steps out of the village. No one dared   
to speak, nor even move, until she was out of sight, but surely not out of mind.  
Harmonious, a name so well unsuited to her, climbed apon her horse. Epona, was it's name.  
She was always disgusted by it's name, but her father said that the name meant a lot to him  
and was not to be changed. Although constantly disagreeing, she decided to keep this one  
wish he had.  
*****  
In the castle, the King of Hyrule looked out the window, staring at his daughter come closer  
and closer to the kingdom.  
"Is she returning?" asked a guard.  
"Yes," sighed the King, "She is comeing back. I dread to hear of what she has done to   
provoke someone now. These people should not be punished, but I have to, for they assulted  
the princess. I wish she'd learn to keep her temper; evil is drawn toward things like her; it  
might return. It will return; when?"  
The King looked at the guard with worry. "Why does it make us wait with such fear? Is he  
already hear, studying our moves?"  
"Quiet," whispered the guard, "Don't speak of it... it never must be spoken of. It might come  
here. It migh-"  
A door slammed suddenly, scareing the fearful guard. Evil, it was; feared, it was, too; though  
it was not to be stopped mid-sentance by.  
"Ah, my young Harmonious, how are you?" asked the King, "Is today just as lovely as   
yesterday was?"  
"Horrible!" she shouted, "This whole land is horrible! I want to leave!"  
"But, my dear," said the King, "Don't talk like that. The ball is coming soon, and then, you'll  
see, that not everyone is bad here."  
"Tonight, it's the night, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yes," he said, "Wear something nice, don't wear shabs like you do to trick people with cold  
hearts."  
*****  
"Princess," said an old women, "Have you chosen what to wear to the ball tonight?"  
"Of course not," scolded the princess, "That is surely for someone else to do; like you,  
choose my outfit."  
"My apologies, Princess," said the women, "I hope that you can forgive me for my intense   
ignorance."  
"No one should ever be forgiven," Harmonious spoke evil-like, "The world is full of idiots,  
like you. You are an idiot, like all the others."  
'Get off your high horse, you selfish witch,' thought the old one, 'You, of all people, are an  
idiot to believe such things.'  
Quickly, the women raised to the closet. Opening it's giant doors, the women took her  
anger from the incompitent princess out on them. Inside, grand clothes hung; all more  
expensive then the one before. She was spoiled, obvious to say.  
"I want something dark and disheartening," said Harmonious, "I want no one to come on to  
me tonight. Absolutely no one shall be attracted to me. I will remain alone. True love comes   
from my heart; not from theirs."  
Every time the princess spoke, it seemed like it was rehearsed or, possibly, quoted from a  
book or poem of some sort. She always seemed so sure in the way she talked, even if she  
was backing a losing cause.  
"How's this?" asked the women, holding up a long, black dress. It had sequence strips  
along the colar and the very edge at the botton of it. The top was tight, form-fitting, though the  
bottom gradually became larger and larger, so not to emphasize the rest of the body. The  
sleeves were long, to about thr wrist, and were frilled with blac k lace at the tips.  
"That will be perfect," she said, "Now... dress me."  
*****  
All the townsmen were gathered inside the castle's ballroom; chattering about amongst  
themselves. As scared as they were of the princess; marrying her was certainly something to  
talk about. She was crued, but they would have power over others and, one day, be king of  
Hyrule, with only one setback of the Queen by their side.  
Suddenly, trumpets blared from the far end of the room. "Now, presenting the beautifully,  
elegant Princess of Hyrule, Miss Harmonious!"  
Harmonious walked slowly down the steps, her black, high heeled shoes making small  
tapping sound sagainst the cool, hard tile. When she reached the end, she looked over the   
men painstakingly.  
"If anyone of you even thinks you have a chance of weding me, you're sadly mistaken,"  
said the princess, "You're all a bunch of fools; every last one of you. Disgusting, if my eyes had  
a mouth and stomach, they would be vomiting at the sight of you all. Pitiful people; no plans for  
the future, all of you! I will go through with this ball, but I want none of you to aproach me  
without knowing consiqueinces."  
With that last word, the princess walked away, into a corner; alone. The men continued to   
talk amongst themselves. Deciding to ignore the princess was fine with all. She was a shrew.  
Leave her be.  
'Pitiful,' thought the princess, staring at the sparkling floor, 'They are so annoying. Look at  
them, enjoying themselves in my prescance. This can't be allowed.. This CAN'T be-'  
"Escuse me, miss," said a man, interrupting her thoughts.  
She looked up angerly at the stupid young, man; standing their without a clue in his head.  
"What do you want?" shed asked intently.  
"Why, I would like to dance with you, my dear," he explained, "You are simply lovely  
tonight, and it would be a shame to let all that beauty sit here and be wasted."  
"Dance with you?" asked Harmonious, "But, you are nothing but a townsfolk. You're all  
enraged with stupidity. It would be embarrising to dance with you."  
"Oh, but by far, it would be embarrising for me to dance with you, my dear," he chuckled,  
"You see, you're not the only one with witty remarks."  
"You insolent man!" she shouted, "How dare you mock me!"  
He grinned. "How dare you mock me!" He teased her about.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked, "Do you know who you're talking to?"  
"A rude, little brat who should of ben spanked a long time ago, your highness," said the man.  
Harmonious shuddered at the man's words. He dare speak that way to her, knowing that he  
will be punished? This certaintly was not allowed.  
"Shut up!" she shouted, slapping him across the face. A crowd was already there watching.  
It was certainly a sight to see.  
The man held his face; she assuredly had strength. "So, the princess has a little bite to go   
with her bark after all! Don't be such a fool, young one. You may be a princess, but I am a  
man with brute strength. You slap me again, and you will be tossed to the ground."  
"Insolent," said the angered princess, "Stop this nonsense at once."  
The man took Harmonious' hand and placed it in his own. Her skin was soft and tender, but  
her personality was rough and harsh. He kissed the lovely hand with his lips. "Princess...  
there is no need for you to be such ruffian. You're beauty should be babied, not feared."  
Harmonious gasped, a chill went up her spin. Her stomach felt light as air. No one ever  
was like this man before. What was it that was so different about this man? People have,  
indeed, challenged her power before, but this one was manifold; paciular. She gasped as she  
looked into his eyes. Saphire eyes stared back at her; his beatiful blonder hair was all too  
great to touch.  
'Don't look at him,' she thought, 'He's trying to trick you... never give in to the arrogant,   
horrible, handsome, warm man with the luscious kiss upon her hand.'  
"Unhand me, you barbarian!" shouted Harmonious, "You wicked creature, don't touch me!"  
"Beautiful maiden, don't be scared of what is envious of you," he said, "Love is all around  
you... just feel; feel the emotion, it's here. Look at it; keep it in your mind."  
"I don't get you," said the princess, "You have multiple personalities... what are your  
motives? Let me understand."  
"My motives... are to win you over, my dear," said the stranger.  
Feelings rushing into the arrogant princess seemed all too familiar. She hated them, those  
feelings. They hurt her before, and she will not give them the chance to hurt her once again.  
"One little kiss..." he whispered, "Upon your lips... the graceful lips..."  
Harmonious stared him sternly, "I order you to leave this castle at once!" She looked passed  
him, "Guards; guards! Take this filthy man away at once! Never let him near me again!"  
The gurads took the man by the back and started to carry him away.  
"Wait!" he shouted in agony, "Wait, let me stay! I can't leave yet, please! Princess... Princess  
help me! Help me, Princess Zelda!!"  
"Zelda..." whispered Harmonious, "Who's Zelda?"  
The unknown man was carried away, out of site and still in mind; and continued to stay in  
mind. His actions, his motives, his words... that name...  
*****  
'Oh, but by dar it would be embarrising for me to dance with you, my dear...a rude, little  
brat who should have been spanked a long time, your highness... beautiful maiden, don't be  
scared of what is envious of you... Help me, Princess Zelda!!!"  
Harmonious suddenly awaoke from a dire nightmare of a renactment of the terrible night  
before. That name... she knew that name. It haunted her while she slept. Something had to be  
done.  
She rushed out of her bed. "She's a princess," she said, racing towards the Hyrule family's   
library, "And if she's from this land, she must be in our Family Tree."  
Throwing open the doors to the library, she scanned the bookshelves for the Book of  
Hyrule. When she found it, she opened straight to the tree. There she saw her name at the   
very bottom, above were her father and deceased mother's name. From there, she looked up;  
the tree sure was large. Finally, after many names, she came across it... Princess Zelda.  
Next to the name, like all the others, it stated the page where their story could be found;  
Harmonious went to that page.  
It read: Princess Zelda, the daughter of the fallen Queen, was to, for sure, be the next   
powerful leader of Hyrule. But, her life was threatended by an evil, menacing threat. Her  
faithful servant, Impa, feared for her life so she sent for help from the Deku Tree. This tree  
knew that the boy without a fairy from Kokori Forest would surely be able to help her and the  
land of Hyrule. He was the...  
"What!?" shouted Harmonious, "Where's the rest of the page; her story? It's gone! Someone  
doesn't want anyone to know what happened, but why?"  
She turned back to the tree. Under Zelda's name there was no succesor... she had a  
brother, though, sometime later, who continued the Hyrule family. What ever happened to   
Zelda?  
"This is insane," she said, "People just don't disappear... certainly not a Hyrule Princess.   
Perhaps she was killed by that threat? But... why didn't the boy without a fairy help. Who is he  
anyways? Wouldn't somebody of told me of this story if it was so important, though?"  
*****  
Princess Harmonious appeared at the breakfast table later that day. Her father was there,  
the same as he always was. The princess cleared her throaght.  
"Father..." she said, "What happened to that strange man last night?"  
"Oh, him," sighed the King, "He was ordered out of Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Market for  
life... why? Do you wish to fortify his sentance? You can do as you please."  
"On the contrary, father," said Harmonious strangely out of character, "I was just curious. I  
am allowed to do that, aren't I?"  
"Yes, of course," he said.  
"I'll be leaving out to town, now," she stated, arrising from her chair.  
"I think you should stay home today," he said, "People are gr-"  
"Shut up!" she shouted rudely, "I will do as I please. Father, you are to stay where you are,  
and I will leave. Don't try and overthrow my power. I am superior, even to you. Don't you  
dare challenge me, you insolent being."  
Harmonious stormed out of the castle in rage. "Stupid man! Thinking he was better than I.  
No one is better then me, not even the King of Hyrule. All should fear me!"  
The calamity feelings seeped back into the horrid princess' mind; what a pity it was, indeed.  
If only someone could break through her hard shell, maybe she would be more pleasant. Until  
then, though, she was as tough as a beast with a heart of cole.  
She looked around Hyrule Field and remembered 'the boy without a fairy' was from the  
Kokiri Forest. Maybe, if she asked around there, she could find out what had happened. She  
looked at the ominious entrance, dark and dank... it led to the Lost Woods before the forest.  
positivily she would get lost if she does not know her way around. Some who ventured in  
there may never again be seen.  
Harmonious took another step further, but suddenly, for she felt a prescance behind her.   
Sharply, she stared behind herself.  
"You don't honestly think you can last long in that forest, do you?" it asked, "A pampered  
baby like you doesn't know anything about anything out of her kingdom. No awareness of the  
Kokiri Forest, the Gerudu Fortress, or even where the Zoras lurk; you certainly are  
half-witted."  
"You're the man from yesterday, aren' you?" asked Harmonious, "What's your deal?   
Challenging is not brave, but stupid. You, a stupid, nothing man, and me,the Princess of  
Hyrule; you do not compare."  
"Oh, I think I do compare," he snickered, "You underestimate those around you, and that's   
one lesson you should of learned a long time ago. I have a lot more power than you think, my  
dear."  
"You are so annoying," she sneered, "What is it that you find so fascinating about me,  
anyway? I know I'm beautiful, but most people are scared of me."  
"I've been up against worse, princess," he said, "You are nothing but trash to the monsters  
that I have faced."  
"So, you're a warrior, huh?" asked the princess, "From what kingdom?"  
"I may be a fighter," explained the stranger, "But, rest assured, I am from no kingdom. I am  
a loner, and that's a lot better then being united in a giant group.I'm sure you can agree. Or,  
maybe you don't... you seem to like your power over immense groups."  
"You don't know me... no one knows me," said Harmonious clenching her fist, "I enjoy my  
power, yes, but I am not as contrary as people think... more, like, decieving."  
"And that's supposed to be better?" asked the unknown stranger, stepping toward the   
conflicting princess. He took her hand, a familiar pose.  
"You are a lot different on the inside then you say on the outside," he said.  
"You're stupid!" she shouted, "You think you know my so well. You don't! I am the only  
one who knows me; no one else!"  
"But I know you well, my dear Princess Zelda..." he whispered into her ear.  
"Zelda?" asked Harmonious, "Who is she? Can you tell me?"  
The stranger looked into the lovely, contrary one's eyes. She looked back; his eyes seemed  
so blank, so pure... not very suiting to his personality.  
"You're Zelda..." he said with no emotion, "You are Zelda... princess... Zelda..."  
"What?" asked Harmonious, "I don't understand." She became frustrated, "Get your hands  
off of me!"  
She threw his hand aside; he seemed to come to his senses.  
"Absolete girl," said the stranger, "Why did he have to pick this era? Why not another one?  
Is it the challenge of this girl that was arranged? Why make it so hard... is it were easy, than it  
would be better!"  
Harmonious looked around. "Who are you talking to?"  
"I must leave..." said the stranger, "Stay as beautiful as always as you grow and mature, my  
pretty, little maiden."  
"Wait!" shouted the princess, "Pleas... tell me your name before you go!"  
"My name?" he asked, looking up into the sky. The sun shined brightly. "It's.. uh... Just call  
me Hero. I am a hero, in a way... long ago."  
"I need your real name, please!" shouted Harmonious.  
"I can't tell you..." he said as he turned away, "Not yet..."  
"Are you?" she asked, "Are you the boy without a fairy!?"  
"You are smarter than I thought you were, but you are not quite smart enough," he said,  
"Zelda is waiting for me... somewhere... one day, I will find her. This lifetime, will have to be  
skipped, yet again. Centuries from now, though, it will happen again. Maybe, that time, the  
princess won't be so quizzical and dubious."  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" shouted Harmonious.  
Suddenly, Hero dissapeared without a trace.  
"This isn't fair," she said as she fell to the ground, "He's so mysterious, and now he probably  
won't even come back to me. I wish I knew more... maybe I should forget."  
*****  
"I'm holding him with the power of the Trifoce!" shouted a young lady, "You use the master  
sword and deliver the final blow."  
A sword that a juvenile boy was holding began to glow. He struck a huge, pig-like beast  
with it. It bellowed in agony as the light of the blade grew brighter inside of him.  
"Six Sages!" shouted the blonde, "Now!"  
Harmonious suddenly sat unexpectidly sat up, gasping for air. "This is insane. I can't keep  
losing sleep over this. Who are the sages? That beast, is he the threat? Too many questions...  
I just want to forget all of this."  
The picturesque maiden looked about her room at the rishes that surrounded her. She   
always loved that she had more then everyone else in town, but these nightmares were  
something she wouldn't mind giving away to the poor.  
A soft wind blew from the open window. The teal curtains swayed, making no sound.   
She sighed heavily, and rested her head back on her pillow. The breeze felt nice; it calmed her.  
It sweeped up her back and cross her neck; making her hair stand on edge.  
*****  
Princess Harmonious slowly walked through the gardens. She had once loved these as a   
child and would play here all day, but, lately, they seemed very unloving; dull. It was the same,  
old garden day after passing day. It was kind of boring.  
But she was bored, which was the only reason she was in the garden in the first place. Her  
dream from last night stuck in her head, along with the visions of Hero; if that was his name.  
"Princess," said a deep voice from a male behind her.  
She turned around, hoping to find the mysterious boy; but found a castle guard instead.  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
He flinched. "Your father wants you to leave the castle today; he says it's important that you  
not ask questions."  
"Then I will ask questions!" she shouted, "Why? Can't you see I am content here?"  
"Yes, I know that," said the guard, "But your father has some sort of meeting that must be  
held her and he wishes that you not hear."  
"That is senseless," she said at last, "But I will leave, nevertheless."  
"Thank you," he was relieved.  
Harmonious walked out of the castle, but only to sit down and lean her back up against the  
walls of it. Her mind was lost in deep thought; so many questions that could not be answered.  
She didn't want them answered, though, she just wanted them to leave her mind; forever.  
"Yet, we meet again, sweet princess," said Hero, looking down at the pitiful heep of  
princess, "I believe there still may be a chance. I should not give up so easily on brats like  
you."  
"I hate you," said the princess, not looking up, "I can't get a good nights sleep because of all  
this, you know."  
"Did you see the conclusive battle with the Sages?" asked Hero, sitting beside her.  
"How do you know so much? What is so special about you?" asked Harmonious, "If you  
want me to know something, why don't you just tell me so I don't have to figure and piece all  
of this together. It's pointless."  
"I can't tell you," said Hero, "You have to remember."  
"Remeber what!?" shouted the annoying princess, "How am I supposed to remember if I   
don't even know what it is? This doesn't make any sense."  
"I love the way you're so unsure of yourself lately," said Hero, "Your speaches have become  
dull; no one wants to listen to them anymore. The fear of the folks in town is leaving, you are  
not the powerful princess you once were; wreaking habit everywhere just isn't your thing  
lately."  
"What do you know?" she asked.  
"You doubt my judgement; sorry to hear that," said Hero.  
Hero took her hand once again. This time, though, leaned toward the unknowing princess  
and gave her a kiss upon her gentle cheek. She flushed bright red.  
"I u-uh," stuttered the princess for the first time in her life.  
"Shhh..." he whispered, "There is no need for words; let us just enjoy the twinkling. Let it be  
your guide into the future, my loved one."  
They both sat quietly side by side. Hero, then, sat in front of her, looking her straight in the  
eye. Her eyes were equally as blue as his own; she closed them. He leaned foreward and  
kissed her on the lips so tenderly.   
Harmonious' mind was racing. Feelings rushing back from when she was child; she hated  
them. She wanted to kill them before they were expressed. She wanted to...  
"Hero," she whispered, "Please, stay here. Don't leave me; I need your warmth."  
It was too late, the feelings had spoken. And after they were spoken, you can't take them  
back. They stayed; floating in the air between them.  
"I can't stay..." sighed Hero, "Not until you can be your true self again. The one I know."  
She opened her eyes; he could see the fire in them. Once again, she was crued. He  
awaited her hurtful speach of ignorance toward him. She stood up. Hero remained on the  
ground, looking up at her.  
"Green man," she said, "You sit there, with your head filled with idiocy."  
He, finally, stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Harmonious gasped at this; reacting  
on emotion once again; not spite.  
*****  
"Link, please return the Ocarina to me..." a women's voice filled the air.  
*****  
"Are you Link?" asked Harmonious.  
Hero held tighter; ignoring her unwanted words. It was not her personality that her wanted,  
but her body; her beauty. It was the same as it always was, but everything else was  
different. If he could just have that, you would be animated with joy. He looked into her eyes  
once again.  
"I am..." he whispered, "Don't be scared of those who are envious you, please." Words  
once spoken before, seemed different this time.  
Link kissed the princess, this time with more pasion; like he was kissing the one that was   
forgotten a long time ago in a mist of nothingness. It was scary, though, because it was  
different then expected. Harmonious was not Zelda... Harmonious was Harmonious.  
She took Link's hand and led him into the castle where she was not supposed to go back  
into until much later, but she had forgotten. The guards stared at her, confused, because of the  
handsome man she was pulling behind her.  
'Had she remembered?' asked Link. Something was different.  
She led him all the way into her room. She sat upon the bed and beckoned Link. He came  
up to her and laid himself over her. He kissed her neck and felt her warmth against his own.  
He stopped himself, though, and rolled over.  
"You're not Zelda..." he whispered, "This is wrong... You're not awakened."  
Harmonious looked at him. "How do I awaken, then? How?"  
Link looked around the room and sighed. "The only way for to awaken and remember the  
tragedy long ago is to... is to..."  
"What?" asked the princess, she was mad, "What am I supposed to do? I am just supposed  
to be her. What?" She stomped her foot. "I AM PRINCESS ZELDA!! Is that what I am  
supposed to say? What's the-"  
Harmonious suddenly stopped. A beam of light suddenly shot through her. Memories of a  
lost life suddenly returned to; no, not her.  
"See that man over there... Please find the last treasure, the Zora Saphire... Link, this is the  
Ocarina... I am Shiek of the Shiekahs... You must go to Ganon and defeat him now... I will  
give you a special item to help you, the light arrows... Gannondorf, pitiful man... Link, this  
tower will soon fall, please follow me... It's over... It's finally over... Link, the master sword is  
over here... Return home, where you are supposed to be... the way you are suppsed to be!"  
"Link!" shouted Zelda.  
Harmonious was, indeed, Zelda now. She raced to Link and hugged him. "I'm so sorry to  
keep you waiting, Link. I missed you."  
"Me, too," sighed Link, "Now, we can finally be together, like we couldn't before."  
"Yes," said Zelda, "Thank you... thank you for not giving up on me. Who knows what  
could of happened if you had waited."  
"Stay by my side, always..." whispered Link, "And I will always be there to protect you."  
*****  
Love always wins in the end, but some days are better then others. Never give up, always  
keep faith... even when everything seems lost. The world we live on is not always going to be  
here; cherish every moment with the ones you love. For those times may not last forever.   
Whenever there is a joining, a parting is sure to follow... keep that in mind, and dispair will not  
overcome you. Keep in mind your goals and feelings, and know that... Hope Never Lasts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
